Current methods to measure cell growth, properties, and other parameters in cell cultures include microscopic cell counting methods, image analysis methods applied to microphotographs to estimate cell size, sacrifice of the cell culture to count cells in a hemacytometer, and atomic force microscopy (AFM) to measure cell stiffness. However, new and additional methods of performing these functions are needed.